


Compatriot

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [7]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Gen, Obsession, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Chinatsu wears every one to nubs as she thinks and thinks and thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the WIXOSS flash bingo 018 - prompt: black crayon warning for unhealthy obsession.

Suzuko has -had- the best crayons.

Suzuko had the best everything, as though it made up for the black holes in the house and the time (Hours, days, weeks) spent outside and in Chinatsu's house and everywhere but that old place. But the place where she normally slept at night. Suzuko would leave things with her, often, drawing her the best she could and wearing her great

-so expensive-

crayons to nubs, all for her. All for Chinatsu.

It makes her grin and her smile gleam but now there is no Suzuko, just one left over -this time on purpose- brand new set of crayons and it shouldn't feel like pity but it does.

No. No it's not pity. It is nothing like that. Suzuko loves her. Suzuko doesn't pity her. She needs her.

Needed. She's gone now.

Gone but not dead. She would come back. She had to. Chinatsu was the only one who made things better. She was the only one who could be strong enough for her.

Suzuko knew that. She had to.

Chinatsu took out the black crayon, looking at the photographs on her wall. She smiled and took one down.

Only two heads remained when she had finished.


End file.
